


O upadku i tonięciu

by ZimowySzop



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Drama, Drowning, Gen, Jason Todd (mentioned) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: "W zamian dostał pelerynę i maskę. Zaszczyt, na który nie zasługiwał. Obowiązek, który go przytłaczał i los na który nie był gotowy".Krótka analiza życia Tima, w bardzo posępnych barwach.





	O upadku i tonięciu

_Upadasz i toniesz. Nad twymi oczyma resztki światła zostają pochłonięte w głębi. Zimno otacza cię i przenika zamrażając wszystkie komórki twego ciała. Ciężkie buty i peleryna ciągną cię w dół. Resztka życia znika wraz z krwią wypływającą z rany w twym brzuchu. Rozpuszcza się w wodzie i niknie. Upadasz na dno i nim stracisz przytomność, nim uleci ostatni pęcherzyk tlenu z twoich zmiażdżonych płuc, pozostaje ci ostatnie odczucie. Ostatnia myśl, ostatnie wspomnienie – ostatni impuls w twym mózgu tuż przed wiecznym snem._

_**Nareszcie.** _

***

Tim chciałby powiedzieć, że kiedy był mały wszystko było łatwiejsze, ale to nie prawda. Nigdy nie było łatwo. Nie zaznał dzieciństwa jak większość. Jedyne co sprawiało mu radość, wśród wielu przytłaczających obowiązków, to oddawanie się swoim pasją. To fotografia, to wymykanie się wieczorem w pogoni za bohaterami, to nauka i filmy science-fiction. Tim nie był dziwnym dzieckiem. Był na swój sposób wyjątkowy, ale czyż nie każde dziecko jest? Bardziej inteligenty, zbyt dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Niezależny i zamknięty w sobie. Oddający się całym sobą temu, co go fascynuje. I mimo ze nigdy jego życie nie było przepełnione szczęściem to znalazło się w nim miejsce na odrobinę światła.

Tragedia to coś więcej niż splot niefortunnych zdarzeń. To oglądanie swego upadku i niemożność przeciwstawiania się niemu. To powolny rozkład wszystkiego co ważne w życiu. To wydzieranie pragnień i marzeń.

_Tim upada w brudną, stojącą rzekę. Tonie. Nad jego oczyma resztki światła zostają pochłonięte w głębi._

***

Wszystkim się wydaje, że Tim wprosił się do jaskini Batmana. Przyszedł jednego dnia pod posiadłość Wayne’ów, zapukał do drzwi i oznajmił Bruce’owi, że wie kim jest i że Batman potrzebuje Robina, a ona nadaje się najlepiej. Ale tak nie było. Długo zbierał się by ujawnić swoją wiedzę w gronie bohaterów, a kiedy w końcu zdecydował, że nie może patrzeć na destrukcję do jakiej doprowadziła śmierć Jasona, postanowił zadziałać. Chciał by Bruce pogodził się z Dickiem, by Dick wrócił, by wszystko było po staremu.

W zamian dostał pelerynę i maskę. Zaszczyt, na który nie zasługiwał. Obowiązek, który go przytłaczał i los na który nie był gotowy - myślał po wielu nieprzespanych godzinach. Lecz czego nie doznał w dzieciństwie, nie doznał też w młodości. Bat-rodzinka rodzinę miała tylko w nazwie. Bo ciężko mówić o rodzinie, gdy mamy przed sobą zbiór coraz to bardziej obcych sobie ludzi, nie rozmawiających o uczuciach, nie wyrażających uczuć, nie przyznających się do ich istnienia. I tak samotność w samotności przez lata i nieustannie otaczała Tima. Teraz jednak dochodził do niej stres i lęk. Odpowiedzialność, poświęcenie, kłamstwo, niezagojone siniaki i nieprzespane noce. A nade wszystko ogromna duma i radość, poczucie sensu.

To także mu odebrano, bo przyszedł Damian, bo zniknął Bruce, bo przyjaciele odeszli, bo Jason. Bo Tim nigdy nie był najważniejszy, nawet sam dla siebie. Peleryna zaczęła ściągać w dół, a nie umożliwiać latanie.

_Otacza go i przenika zimno, zamrażając wszystkie komórki jego ciała. Ciężkie buty i peleryna ciągną w dół._

***

Pamięć to zaskakujący mechanizm. Czasem drobiazgi zostają z nami na całe życie i nie wiedząc czemu nie możemy ich wyrzucić z pamięci. Innym razem coś nam umyka. A czasem niektóre doświadczenia są zbyt mocno wyryte, by móc je wymazać, mimo usilnych starań. Tim nie wiedział, czy bardziej przytłacza go świadomość wszystkich błędów jakie popełnił i jak mógł im zaradzić, ale zawiódł, czy fakt jak dla wielu ludzi on był porażką i błędem, który wymazaliby gdyby mogli.

Bruce był jak szept z tyłu jego głowy. Pozornie niezauważalny, jednak zawsze obecny. Czasem aż tak bardzo, że Tim nie wiedział już co jest jego myślą i decyzją a co wolą Batmana. Gubił się i nie odnajdywał. Jednak gorszy od szeptu był krzyk. Krzyczał Jason. Głośno i przeraźliwie. Z bólu, ze złości, z nienawiści i niemocy. Krzyczał jak zagubione małe dziecko wołające rodziców. Niczym ranne zwierzę uciekające przed łowcą. Krzyczał na niego. Często i brutalnie. Tim nie wiedział co zrobić. Jason go paraliżował. Chęć bliskości i podziw nigdy w nim nie wygasły, mimo upływu lat. Jednak strach i zdrowy rozsądek były silniejsze. Chciał zbliżyć się do Jasona. Pomóc mu zaleczyć rany, skryć się przed niebezpieczeństwem, wskazać mu drogę powrotną. Krzyki ustały gdy Jason próbował go zabić. A potem po raz kolejny. Została ogłuszająca cisza.

_Resztka życia znika wraz z krwią wypływającą z rany w jego brzuchu. Rozpuszcza się w wodzie i niknie._

***

Tim był kiedyś dzieckiem. Był Robinem. Później stał się Red Robinem. Jest znakomitym detektywem i geniuszem w wielu kwestiach. Tim stracił bardzo dużo, jednak wciąż coś do stracenia mu pozostało. Tim jest odważny, lecz każdy ma prawo się złamać. Jest człowiekiem, a człowiek czasem już nie daje rady i się poddaje. Zwykle wypływa na powierzchnie. Jednak nie zawsze ma dość sił.

_Upada na dno i nim straci przytomność, nim uleci ostatni pęcherzyk tlenu z jego zmiażdżonych płuc, pozostaje finalne odczucie. Ostatnia myśl, ostatnie wspomnienie – ostatni impuls w jego mózgu tuż przed wiecznym snem._

_**Nareszcie.** _


End file.
